


The Calm In A Storm

by marigirly



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Romance (if you squint), Sad girl hours, after a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigirly/pseuds/marigirly
Summary: Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster have just completed a fight that will change her life, and likely his too. Now Juvia is left contemplating life and wondering what in the name of Zodiac just happened.Set During the Phantom Lord Arc, Right After Gray and Juvia Fight





	The Calm In A Storm

He was almost magical to her. She asked herself if that was the right way to describe him, being surrounded by magic in the first place. But this boy, this ice wizard was different somehow. By stopping the rain, he sucked all of the magical energy out of her and channeled it into something better. She considers this to be a strength to be kind and brave. The strength to grab her hand and pull her up from the cliff. 

Questions raced through her head. Why would he help her? The enemy. The questions were running, running just like this boy. “Name’s Gray,” he had said. He ran off, intent to help his guildmates, no not just guildmates, his friends. Juvia laid there and wondered what real friends were like. The others in the Element Four were... like family, but the kind you only see once a year. The kind that you get along with, not from love, but because you are physically bonded together. Similarly to Juvia, they understood that being in Phantom Lord was about the job, specifically it’s pay and more importantly, survival. 

Juvia continued to lay there, wondering about life, and for what was not the first time, contemplating whether or not Phantom Lord was a good fit. She almost felt regret, hurt from the fact that she couldn't finish the job and from her wavering loyalties. However, she also felt like her guild being destroyed wouldn't be awful. 

She stared at the clear sky, a bright blue that at first, she had been surprised to see. Even after just a few minutes in the sun, she looked at the sky, feeling as though it was always this way. Her rainclouds felt like a distant memory. However, smoke began to pollute her vision. She sat up and turned her head to look at the source. From the looks of it, Gajeel was still hard at work, fighting against a mage who wielded fire. Even from here, she could hear Gajeel's signature laugh as he mocked the other guild. Juvia knew this would only make Fairy Tail fight harder, causing the potential for her guild to lose. Yet, she was grateful for the remarks. This fight could open up the door to the rest of the world. One with no guild guiding her every action, no boyfriend shielding her from everyone else, and no rain ruining her chances of happiness. Juvia knew the battle wasn't over yet. She could be attacked yet again and even after the war of the unemployed would reign on. This set of predicaments would have made the average wizard at worst pissed and at best, peeved, but Juvia was no ordinary wizard. Sure this situation wasn’t making her happy, however, it did manage to leave her feeling content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first time publishing a fic on Ao3, as well as, my first time writing work for Fairy Tail. Sorry if it's basic, whoops. Please leave constructive criticism to help my writing grow. Thank you for reading!


End file.
